wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Leilani Kai
)|birth_place = Tampa, Florida|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Ocala, Florida|billed = Hawaii|trainer = The Fabulous Moolah|debut = July 23, 1984|released = 1994}}Patty Seymour is a semi-retired professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Leilani Kai. She began training with The Fabulous Moolah right after finishing high school. In the 1980s, as part of the World Wrestling Federation(WWF)'s Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection, a storyline that combined wrestling and music, Kai defeated Wendi Richter to become the Women's Champion. Kai, however, lost the title at the inaugural WrestleMania event. She was later paired with Judy Martin, in a tag team that would become known as The Glamour Girls. The team held the Women's Tag Team Championship twice (managed by "The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart) and the LPWA Tag Team Championship once. In her later career, Kai returned briefly to the WWF in 1994, challenging for the Women's Championship at WrestleMania X. Career World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion (1985) On July 23, 1984, Wendi Richter defeated The Fabulous Moolah at MTV's The Brawl to End it All for the WWF Women's Championship, ending what was billed as the longest championship reign in professional wrestling history (Moolah's 28-year reign, though in reality she had won and lost the title on numerous occasions and Richter actually ended a 7-year reign). As a result, in early 1985, Kai—who had been trained by Moolah—wrestled Richter and defeated her for the title at The War to Settle the Score, with Moolah in her corner and singer Cyndi Lauper in Richter's corner.6 Richter, however, regained the title at the first-ever WrestleMania one month later. These matches were part of the WWF's "Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection", an era that combined both music and professional wrestling. The Glamour Girls (1985–1989) Kai was then paired with Judy Martin, and the duo won the WWF Women's Tag Team Championship from the champions Velvet McIntyre and Desiree Petersen in Egypt in August 1985, although this match's existence has been disputed. Meanwhile, in August 1986, Kai traveled to Japan where she won All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling's All Pacific Championship from Chigusa Nagayo, whom she also lost the title to in April 1987. In November 1987, Kai and Martin became known as The Glamour Girls, and she underwent an image change that involved bleaching her dark hair platinum blonde at the suggestion of their manager Jimmy Hart. The duo appeared at the first Survivor Series in 1987 as part of then champion Sherri Martel's team to face the Fabulous Moolah's team. Martel's team—Martel, the Glamour Girls, Dawn Marie, and Donna Christanello—lost to The Fabulous Moolah's team—Moolah, Velvet McIntyre, Rockin' Robin, and the Jumping Bomb Angels (Noriyo Tateno and Itsuki Yamazaki). Kai and Martin feuded in 1988 with Japanese imports the Jumping Bomb Angels for the Women's Tag Team Championship. The two teams staged a two out of three falls match at the first Royal Rumble event in 1988, with the Jumping Bomb Angels capturing the gold. Kai and Martin recaptured the title months later in June 1988 before the belts were once again abandoned in 1989 when the company lost interest in the women's division. Later career Kai returned to the WWF on March 20, 1994 at WrestleMania X to unsuccessfully challenge Alundra Blayze in a Women's Championship match. In the mid-to-late 1990s, Personal life In addition to wrestling, Seymour has trained with nunchucks for at least two years. She also rides motorcycles, deep sea fishes, and hunts wild boar. Seymour previously owned an apartment in Hawaii. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Judy Martin Category:WWE Alumni Category:1984 Debuts Category:1994 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Golden Age Era Category:New Generation Era Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWF Women's Tag Team Champions